Switching Roles
by OldAbe40210
Summary: Ponyboy just wants to fit in, but living as a greaser--a social outcast--makes it hard. But what if he could see the sunsets from the other side of the tracks?


Ponyboy Curtis, the lead role of The Outsiders, has it pretty rough

Ponyboy Curtis, the lead role of _**The Outsiders**_, has it pretty rough. No parents, Darry is never proud of him, yet Darry is in sheer awe of his dropout brother, Sodapop. Since he's from the wrong side of the tracks, he's raised a greaser. But unlike his gang, Ponyboy here has got a softer side, a side that doesn't like to use his brain very much. But his softer side just might cost him his life--Ponyboy's way of life—the "greaser" way—is constantly being threatened by the Soc's. But what if they switched Places?

The day was bright and sunny, and Ponyboy hasn't a care in the world—except that he and his girlfriend, Cherry are on the wrong side of the tracks—greaser territory.

Cherry, with her vibrant red hair pulled back into a ponytail, and her purple scarf lightly billowing in the summer breeze, and Ponyboy, wearing a red madras shirt and blue jean jacket, short, light brown hair ruffled by the wind. His greenish gray eyes reflected the sunlight wherever he went. Now these two were what you'd call a picture perfect couple.

As they walked, hand in hand, they passed an empty lot—a stricken memory he had been trying to forget ever since the night it happened.

_It was the night of June fourth, 1963. The full moon shone bright above the city, casting shadows as Ponyboy and his friends took a soon to be "not-so-quiet-and-peaceful" drive through greaser territory. In and out of the shadows, they see what they were looking for—a greaser. And he was alone. Perfect. One of Ponyboy's friends, Dally, encourages him to teach that greaser a lesson. _

"_No way, guys, I'm not going to pick a fight. Not my style, you know that"_

"_Come on Ponyboy, You know you wanna"_

_"Yeah, Ponyboy. Do it for us."_

"_Fine, I will if you get off my back, Dal. But y'all gotta come with me, or I'm not goin' at all."_

_As their teal blue corvair slowly came to a silent stop, the greaser turned around sharply. Within a few seconds, the true meaning of fear was spelled across his face. His brown eyes, now visible by moonlight were as big as the moon itself. As he looked for a way to escape Ponyboy and his friends drew closer, and closer, and closer._

"_Hey, Greaser, need a haircut?"_

"_Yeah, Greaser, that hair's gettin' pretty long. Don't ya think?"_

_Before long, they had him surrounded and in a corner. Ponyboy stands off to the side, knowing the rest isn't going to be pretty. He slowly starts to creep back to the street when he kicks something. A loud CLANG echoes between the buildings and Dal turns around._

"_Ponyboy, where are ya goin'? You'll miss the good part! Now come and help us over here"_

"_No way, you guys. You know what happened last time—and I've got a bad feeling about this."_

"_All right, Prettyboy, guess if you're too much of a sissy to come and help us clean it up, you don't have to"_

_Prettyboy. The one name Ponyboy couldn't stand to be called. Anger flared inside him, and he pitched in. Kick here, Punch there, but then off in the distance both he and his gang hear the imminent approach of wailing sirens. As his gang takes a run for the car, Ponyboy takes one last look at the bloodied and bruised greaser, pain being strained through his eyes, when out of nowhere he hears Dal's voice clear in the cool night sky._

"_Ponyboy, get over here! We gotta jet, and now!_

_Ponyboy makes a run for it, but he's not quick enough. The corvair suddenly jumps to life, and halfway down the road, two cop cars rush by, persistent on capturing the vandals. Lost in the confusion, Ponyboy just stops. Out of breath, he stands on the sidewalk, completely unaware of the police car slowly coming to a stop. _

"_Put your hands up, and don't move. You've gotta come with me, son."_

As Ponyboy comes back to the present, Cherry notices something was wrong.

"Ponyboy, are you okay? You don't look so good."

He doesn't answer, his eyes searching the shadows. He knows something is wrong. Something is very, very wrong. His eyes still searching, he sees two cold, shivering eyes staring back from the dark alley. It was him, the greaser from the lot. Ponyboy's gut feeling was to jet out of there, run for the hills, but he stood there, feet frozen like ice. Soon enough, it was too late. The greaser and his gang were running straight for him.

"Cherry, run!"

"What?"

"I said run, now go...now!"

Cherry sees why she has to run, and before she can even get a start, one of the greasers has her in an iron grasp.

"Hey soc, need a haircut?"

"Yeah, Soc, don't you think you're on the wrong side of the tracks?"

Ponyboy stays silent. Afraid that anything he says or does will put Cherry in danger of anything—even just a bruise.

"I think its time for payback, don't cha think?"

"Do whatever you think I deserve, but don't hurt Cherry. Lay a finger on her and you're dead!"

"Oh we're so scared, Soc. Sorry but no can do, Prettyboy. You've got a nice dame, here. We've got some special plans for her, if you know what I mean."

Prettyboy. Again Ponyboy is tempted by the one word that could truly and completely change his mind about anything. Ponyboy fights to get out of the grip of his captors. But they're hard as steel, and push him onto the ground.

"Hey Prettyboy, we can do two things for you though. Not only will we teach you a lesson, but, we won't make your girl watch either. Take 'er away, Ray.

Ponyboy feels a deep pain in his back, and another, again, and again, and again. The last thing he sees is Cherry being shoved into a green car—and then it all goes black.


End file.
